Finella Morgan
Main Plot Role After serving a year in Azkaban for smuggling and posession of various illegal items, Finella has been a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Originally teaching Care of Magical Creatures, she has since moved into the position of Potions professor, as well as Head of Slytherin House. Major Event Participation *Accromantula Attack on Hogwarts (Into the Forest...almost) *Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground ~ The Order of the Dragon's attack on the all wizarding village that the Minstry was opening, at its grand opening. (Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground) *Halloween Night on the Ship of Ghosts, when spirits of those who had been killed in creature wars of the past attempted to warn the key players in the upcoming war by visiting and possessing them, so that they would be prepared for what was to come. Those adults who were lured onto the ghost ship in this manner lived how those spirits died, were forced to see those they could not live without dead, and were forced to admit things they would otherwise never admit. (Ship of Ghosts) Basics Character's Full Name: Finella Lynne Croyden Morgan Nickname: '''Finn, but only friends from childhood can call her that '''Name's Origins (Nationality, Language, etc.): Gaelic Name's Meaning (Literal translation or folk meaning): Fair Shoulders Why was the character given this name?: It was Finella’s maternal grandmother’s name. Her mother thought if Finella was named for her, it would repair their relationship. Does the character like their name? No Eye Color: Brown Glasses needed?: Occasionally for reading Hair Color & Length: Long, brown, and very curly Build & Body Type: Thin and frail Skin Tone: pale Height: 5’ 0” Weight: 110; unable to gain much weight after Azkaban Birthday: August 14 Astrological Sign: Leo Place of Birth: Dover, England Places the Character has lived: Dover, Hogwarts, London, Tinworth Current residence: Hogwarts & Driftwood Cottage, Tinworth Nationality: English Native Language(s): English Accent Present? If so what accent?: British Pets: had an owl while in school named Blinks Wand (Wood, core, length, & flexibility): Chestnut with Phoenix Feather, 11 inches, twisted Blood Status: Halfblood (Mother was a Squib, Father was a Muggle) Social Class: Originally lower working class Special Talents/Skills: Finella is a Parcelmouth. Mannerisms or Habits: -Is never without chocolate - Hisses when angry - Has an explosive temper - Does not like to be touched -Suffers from frequent night terrors - Rarely smiles - Speaks fluent sarcasm Childhood Background Mother: Adelaide Parkin Croyden- Squib Father: Kenneth Croyden- Muggle Siblings: no Other Relatives? Grandparents- Frederick & Finella Parkin- Purebloods; Oscar and Janet Croyden- Muggles Childhood Friends: none Relationship with Family Members: Finella and her mother did not get along after Finella received her Hogwarts letter. Adelaide felt her daughter was not living up to her potential as a witch and repeatedly informed Finella what a failure she was. For this, Finella has not spoken to her mother since her father’s death. Finella adored her father. Kenneth believed his daughter should stay informed of history and events in both the muggle and magical worlds. Best Memory of Family: Debating history and politics with her father until late in the evening after dinner. Worst Memory of Family: The death of her father when Finella was 20. It was also the last time she spoke to her mother. Family Quirks or Secrets: Adelaide is a Squib, and Finella was completely unaware of her magical heritage until she received her Hogwarts letter. Due to Adelaide’s lack of magic, she had not spoken with her family in years. She attempted to make amends with her parents by naming her only child after her mother, but this was unsuccessful. Important Experiences/Injuries: Broke her wrist falling out of a tree when she was eight. Places Visited as a Child: none Enemies: Most of her classmates at the local school. Finella did not fit in well. Childhood Room Appearance: Lots of books and pictures. She kept many plants in her room, as she loved to garden. The walls were covered with dried flowers. Schooling House: Slytherin Current Year Level (If Student): Graduated Favorite Class & Why: A toss-up between Potions and Herbology. She liked getting her hands dirty. Both subjects were predictable and methodical. Least Favorite & Why Class: Charms or Transfiguration. She was not good with spellwork. Clubs? Finella had the tendency to join many clubs, but never really participate. Quidditch? Certainly not. Quidditch games were the perfect opportunity for quiet study in the library. Prefect or TA? No OWL Scores by Class: Potions: O Herbology O Care of Magical Creatures- O Defense Against the Dark Arts- EE History of Magic- EE Divination- A Astronomy- A Charms- A Transfiguration- P NEWT Scores by Class: Potions: O Herbology O Care of Magical Creatures- EE Defense Against the Dark Arts- EE Charms- P Personality During School: Finella was very friendly as a student. She liked to talk, and would chatter about anything. She took her studies very seriously, choosing homework over play, which drove her friends crazy. Friends: SuJi- dormmate. Finella lived with Sun after graduation until Sun moved away unexpectedly; Max- best friend; Gabe- first boyfriend. Their friendship was rocky between fifth and sixth years; Robert- boyfriend from sixth year through one year after graduation. Favorite Professor & Why: Professor Markley- DADA- Finella enjoyed the hands-on nature of the classroom, making a difficult subject easier for her. Least Favorite Professor & Why: Professor Binns-History- he was soooo boring Significant experiences during school: The glitter prank in 7th year. Dress shopping with SuJi. Making snowmen on Christmas. Dueling practice. Best memory from school: Having an eating contest with Max outside the kitchens in 5th year. She won, despite whatever he says. Worst memory from school: Fighting with Gabe in the courtyard in 5th year. Favorite place in the castle: Slytherin common room Favorite place outside the castle: The big tree on the grounds she used to climb Favorite place in Hogsmeade Honeydukes Least favorite place in the castle: the moving staircases Least favorite place outside the castle: The Quidditch pitch Least favorite place in Hogsmeade Madame Puddifoots Adult Background Relationship Status/Married? Married If Married, Dragon Year Married? February 2, Year 9 Honeymoon Location (If taken): None Children & Dragon Year Born/Ages? None Spouse/Significant Other's Name: Josh Morgan Length of Relationship: Less than a week before they married How did they meet their Significant Other/Spouse? They were selected for the Ministry’s arranged marriage program Best Memory of Family as an Adult: None Worst Memory of Family as an Adult: Being forced to marry a stranger is up there Enemies: She’s not fond of anyone Career Career: Professor Job Description: Teaching Potions at Hogwarts, and Head of Slytherin House Job Satisfaction: It would be great if there were no students. Coworkers: The other professors Relationship with Coworkers: She thinks they’re all idiots Income Level: Moderate Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth? dependant on job’s income Previous Careers: Care of Magical Creatures Professor; Knockturn shop employee- selling plants, potions, and various animal products; potions maker & smuggler Dream Job: Potions Mistress- independently employed Will they get it? Why or why not? No. After spending time in Azkaban, she determined the best way to not return is to make sure she stayed visible on the Ministry’s radar. As she would refuse to work for them, working at Hogwarts seemed to be the best bet. Biggest Achievement on the Job: She was quite proud to be named Head of House for Slytherin Worst Foul Up on the Job: Being arrested while smuggling a handful of illegal potions, ingredients, and animals. This landed her one year in Azkaban, from which she has never fully recovered. Memorable Quotes "The fog was still present. Thick, it wrapped around her consciousness, still bleeding into her soul. But, now she was at least aware of it. If she knew the fog was there, still chaining her to the cell, then she knew what she had to do to leave the rusted bars behind. She needed out of the fog." - from "Caged Animal" "If you have a question, check your notes. If it’s not there, check your textbook. If you still can’t find the answer you’re looking for, look in the library. If, and only if, you have done these things, and are still unable to solve your own problem, leave a note in the box. And, don’t lie to me about whether or not you’ve already done your research. I’ll know, and you’ll regret it. Trust me."- from "Professor Croyden's Office" "“Don’t take too kindly to trespassers,” she called out. “So, you’ve got to the count of three until I kill you and dump your body in the ocean.”- from "Crawl Inside, Wait by the Light of the Moon" Friends & Relationships Married to Josh Morgan.